magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
GamesMaster Issue 291
This magazine was dated July 2015 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (5) Contents - 1 page (6) Team GM - 1 page (7) Fanbase - 3 pages (8-10) Minecraft'''Master - 2 pages (58-59) CultureMaster - 2 pages (86-87) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Robo Op - 2 pages (12-13) :Warfare's about to get even more advanced in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Divide and Conquer - 2 pages (14-15) :Augmentations at the ready: it's man vs cyborg in the grim dystopia of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Meet Scotland's Final Fantasy - 1/2 page (16) :British-made Zodiac captures the imagination by recruiting FFVII writer. The Big Debate - 1/2 page (16) "It's difficult to see this approach as anything other than exploitative" - 1 page (17) :Mortal Kombat X's 'easy fatalities' could have been a step in the right direction, but they're spoiled by dodgy microtransactions, say '''Robin Valentine. A Brick Between Worlds - 2 pages (18-19) :Lego Dimensions is bringing every world you can think of together - including ours... Claw and Disorder - 1 page (20) :Indie dev brings a forgotten classic back for PS4. Real-Time Savagery - 1 page (21) :Total War: Warhammer looks set to be a fantasy fulfilled. Where Next for GTA V's Single Player DLC? - 2 pages (22-23) :We pick through the evidence to try and uncover where GTA V's campaign will head. You Win You Lose - 1 page (24) The GM To Do List - 1 page (25) Features Overwatch - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 8 pages (26-33) :Grab some pals and ready yourself as we delve into Blizzard's first all-new IP in 17 years: a potentially groundbreaking shake-up of your multiplayer expectations. Previews Stars Wars Battlefront - Robin Valentine - 4 pages (34-37) Firewatch - Ben Maxwell - 2 pages (38-39) Sheltered - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (40) Heroes of the Storm - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (41) F1 2015 - Ben Griffin - 1 page (42) Alienation - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (43) Guitar Hero Live - Phil Iwaniuk - 2 pages (44-45) Everybody's Gone to the Rapture - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 2 pages (46-47) Galak-Z: The Dimensional - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (48) Beyond Eyes - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (49) Yoshi's Woolly World - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (50-51) Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Chris Thursten - 1 page (52) Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, Ancestors: The Humankind Odyssey, Hollowpoint, Overlord: Fellowship of Evil, Star Ocean: Integrity & Faithlessness, Godzilla: The Game - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman, Ben Griffin - 1 page (53) IndieMaster Orphan - 2 pages (50-51) Four Sided Fantasy; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (52) Project Scissors: Nightcry, The Flame in the Flood - 1 page (53) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #27: Knight Tyme - 2 pages (82-83) Six of the best... Knights; Grab Bag - 2 pages (84-85) CheatMaster Mortal Kombat X Mastered - 2 pages (88-89) Mini Masterclass - Hearthstone: Blackrock Mountain - 1/2 page (90) How To... - Build the Ultimate Chroma Squad - 1/2 page (90) Gold-Blooded Killer - Assassin's Creed Chronicles: China - 1/4 page (91) Snaaaaaaaaake! - Sorcery 3 - 1/4 page (91) He's got the Hook - Puzzle & Dragons Z - 1/4 page (91) Dance, Dance - Crypt of the Necrodancer - 1/4 page (91) Other Credits Games Editor :Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman Production Editor :Robin Valentine Art Editor :Sam Freeman Contributors :Louise Blain, Matt Clapham, Roy Delaney, Matt Elliott, Duncan Geere, Ben Griffin, Mike Harris, Nathan Irvine, Phil Iwaniuk, Alex Jones, Leigh Loveday, Ben Maxwell, Dave Meikleham, John Robertson, Phil Savage, Tom Senior, Joe Skrebels, Chris Thursten, Iain Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains Mobile Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews